


Mother's Day

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [52]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad AU, Just a short little thing, M/M, Mpreg, mpreg Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: It's Mother's Day, and there's a small gathering at the Organa household.





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing lmao. Was gonna be longer but I'm Exhausted  
> Second fic of the day whoo  
> Also there's choking in this one too lmao

**Mother's Day**

Frowning, their son whined, "I don't want to!" He clung to Hux's neck, refusing to let go so he wouldn't be pulled away. Han was tugging him by his waist, arms wrapped around and pulling. Hux was starting to choke, but kept a firm grip on the boy's arms.

"Snoke, you will play catch with me and you'll enjoy it!"

"Dad, you're choking Hux!" Kylo darted over and pulled Snoke away from him. Snoke let go and then shifted his arms to wrap around his father's neck instead. "Snoke doesn't like going outside, leave him alone!"

"I hate Grandpa, that's why I'm not going with him!" Snoke corrected loudly. "He's mean to me!" Kylo glared at Han.

"Kid, telling you you suck at throwing a ball isn't being mean."

"I have arthritis and my hands hurt!" Kylo passed Snoke back down to Hux, who sighed and wrapped an arm around him. Snoke snuggled against him. "I hate Grandpa." Han made an exasperated noise and wandered off.

"I hate him too, darling." Hux patted his head. "Ren, why'd we have to come here? I thought we'd be celebrating Mother's Day at our house. I want to be in bed." He'd been very vocal about the fact that he'd wanted to stay home, and that Leia getting all the attention on Mother's Day wasn't fair because she was hardly there for her son, while he was an attentive parent to his two children and would be having another soon. "Where's Dopheld?"

Kylo sighed. "I'll go find him. Doph, where are you?"

-

He found the little toddler in a corner in the kitchen. He was working on coloring something. Kylo waited until he was finished, and then lifted him up. Dopheld excitedly showed him what he drew. "I made this for Mum!"

It was a paper flower, colored yellow and pink with a pale green stem and leaf. The edges were smooth, so someone must have cut it out for him. "That's nice, Doph." Dopheld gave him a big smile.

Kylo brought him to the living room. Snoke had moved from his place against Hux's side, wrapped in a black blanket. Hux was shifting uncomfortably, rubbing his back. He looked up as his husband approached, and Kylo set down Dopheld next to him. The toddler gave Hux the paper flower. "For you!"

Hux took it and thanked Dopheld, tucking it into a book he'd been reading earlier so it wouldn't get bent.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
